


This Life (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Snupin Drabble BY Snegurochka [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	This Life (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53999) by Snegurochka. 



 

**今生今世**

 

**Title:** This Life

**Rating:** R

**Words:** 100 words each (x 5)

**Challenge:** Celebrations (at snupin100)

**Notes:** This was supposed to be way longer, and chronicle every year of canon, etc etc, but I ran out of time before the snupin100 challenge ended. Here's the first five. :) This drabble set is now available in a [Croatian translation](http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/thislifecroatian.html)! If you are so inclined.

 

 

===This Life 今生今世===

 

 

_ First Kiss _

 

Snape第一次吻他的时候，两人正在温室后面罚禁闭。当时大雨滂沱。

 

手上全是泥巴，Snape一个打滑，跌在水坑里，Lupin忍不住笑了。黑发少年努力让自己站起来的结果，只是成功把另外那人拉进自己怀里。

 

唇瓣相接，Lupin再也看不到泥泞或者雨水，只有灿烂耀眼的火花点亮彼此的双眸。

 

多年以后，当他的人生天翻地覆不堪承受之时，Lupin就会想起曾经的那一刻，每一秒每一秒，难以忘怀。

 

 

_ Seventh-Year Leaving Feast _

 

烤鸡如此美味，鲜嫩的芦笋也那么诱人。Lupin可以发誓，在Dumbledore心照不宣地朝七年级长桌眨眨眼之后，自己的南瓜汁里出现了火焰威士忌的味道。至于甜点那简直就是天堂——慢慢在热巧克力浆覆盖下融化的感觉几乎让身体都飘起来。

 

不过整个晚宴最美妙的部分当属他花在厕所里的十分钟。把Snape的手腕钉在头顶，咬着他的耳朵，用力戳刺。他们很快就一起高潮了，快感冲刷神经，带来剧烈颤抖。

 

Hogwarts七年的生活画上句号，不过 _这_ 才是需要庆祝的原因。

 

 

_ Wedding _

 

那本该是个高兴的日子。

 

Lily穿着白缎礼袍，发梢间花瓣流转璀璨，天使一般。James走过长廊时笑得合不拢嘴，黑色斗篷在身后上下翻飞。他走向圣坛边的Sirius，挤挤眼睛。

 

Remus勉力让唇角扬起，却无心于此。他根本不能投入到朋友的欢乐中去，因为一睁开眼，目之所及就只有烙印在Snape手臂上那惨绿丑陋并且灼热的标记，以及炸响在耳边的冰冷决绝——

 

“我们不再是孩子了，Lupin。都结束了。”

 

 

_ First Fall of Voldemort _

 

从清早开始，铺天盖地的猫头鹰便忙忙碌碌，无数香槟的软木塞直到半夜还在四处乱飞。这是快乐的海洋，沸腾的盛筵。 _你听说了么？_ 身边的人问Lupin， _小_ _Harry Potter_ _阻止了神秘人！_

 

他当然听说了，不是么，但他一口酒也喝不下去，甚至，就连想光明正大给什么人捎个猫头鹰口信，也无处可寄。

 

最终走投无路，一天晚上他来到猪头酒吧（Hog's Head）见Dumbledore。“Severus，”声音嘶哑，“他……？”

 

老巫师轻轻微笑，“他在Hogwarts，Remus。他很安全。”

 

不知怎的，泪水夺眶而出，湿漉漉的咸涩味道，他终于又活过来了。

 

 

_ Sorting Feast, PoA _

 

“我猜你以为我们还能重温旧梦。”Snape冷笑一声，伸手取肉汤。

 

“不。我明白生活从来都不是那么简单的。”Lupin环视礼堂，在看到Gryffindor中有那个黑发乱乱的男孩时心头一热。他转向Snape。“尽管，我 _非常_ 想念你。”

 

“那么这十二年来你去哪儿了？”

 

“重要么？”Lupin凄然，“有任何东西对你来说重要么？”

 

无论怎样刚硬，他还是打破了Snape精心苦撑的面具。“就是你（You matter）。”男人咕哝着研究自己的盘子，而Lupin，十几年来第一次展开了温暖的笑颜。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/29

 


End file.
